Broken heating
by Awreel
Summary: Short kakasaku or sakukaka drabble...one cold night and the tittle says the rest, so please read and review


Hello, my dear readers, this is my first Naruto fic, I haven't even seen the anime so sorry, if the characters are a little OOC. This is just a drabble, I don't thing I'll be writting more of it, but I'm planning a bigger kakasaku... So please RR

I don't own Naruto, but I wish I would own our favourite silver haired jounin :)

**Broken Heating**

A nineteen old Sakura was walking through the Konoha village. She was heading home from her training with Naruto and Sasuke. Her sensei Kakashi was gone for an A-rank mission, so they were training alone. The Copy ninja should have returned this morning, but she was not worried. It was his habit, to be always late.

She walked across the darkening park, when she saw a dark figure in the tree top. _Who could it be?_ she thought,_ I must find out who it is._ She grabbed a kunai and carefully moved to the tree. Sakura reached the stump, when she heard a quite crack and she found herself pinned to the ground with a heavy body. She felt the cold kunai pressed against her neck.

"Don't you dare to – Sakura! Is that you?"

"Sensei?"

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I'll gladly tell you, but can you let me go? I can't breath…"

"Oh, of course, sorry" He moved away and leaned against a tree. Sakura sat beside him and answered his question: " I was going home from training and I saw a dark figure in the tree top. I wanted to take a closer look and than you jumped on me…"

He smiled sheepishly and schratched the back of his head.

"Anyway, why was you sitting on a tree?" asked Sakura.

"You know, I like it here…I just wanted to think for a while before I'll go home."

"Oh, I see, so how was your mission?"

His face darkened and saw sadness written in his eyes. "Normal" he muttered under his breath.

"Sensei? What happened?"

"Nothing. I've completed my task and headed home"

She knew, he was lying, she could feel it.

"Tell me, it would help you."

"Really it has nothing to do with the mission…please, just let it be."

"Okay, I only wanted to help, " she got up, looked at him and noticed a growing dark spot on his left shoulder.

"Kaka-sensei! You're wounded! Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"You know, I really don't like it there… and what would people say, if the super Copy ninja has been wounded on such a simply mission?" he laughed.

Sakura sighed." Let me at least look at it, come to my apartment and I'll treat it.

"Ok, let's go." said Kakashi and shivered from the blast of cold wind.

"How long have you been sitting here in this chill?"

"I don't know, but it can't be more than three hours." He said, thinking.

"Three hours! Are you insane?"

"Sakura, it's not that cold and I'm not a child, I can look after myself." She took his hand.

"Your hands are cold like ice!" she let his hand go and took out the key of her apartment.

Thez both entered and Sakura told kakashi to sit on the couch and wait a minute. She went into kitchen and came back with two cups of tea and a bandage.

"Here,"she handed him one cup," and take of your shirt please"

"Sakura, you are to quick for me," he said and grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I want to look at your wound, pervert."

Kakashi laughed and took off his shirt. Sakura starred at his naked chest and blushed a little. She couldn't tear her gaze away and the silver haired jounin noticed this.

He smirked and said: "Are you sure, you wanted me to take off my shirt because of the wound?"

"wha..Kakashi! Stop being a pervert and lay down."

He obeyed her and she cleaned and bandaged his wounded arm. The jounin shivered and sneezed loudly. "You see? You caught a cold out there." Sakura said and brought a blanket to cover him. He took it gladly and wrapped it around him.

"Wait a minute please, I'll just take a quick shower and I'll be right here."

"Okay," muttered Kakashi.

Sakura came from the shower cursing all the way. "What happened?" asked Kakashi, who has never heard the young kunoichi swearing before.

"The heating got broken and the repairman won't come until tommorow."

She seated herself into an empty chair and looked at Kakashi, who was already asleep. _He looks so sweet when he's sleeping_. _What? I just thought our perverted former teacher looks sweet? Am I getting crazy? But it must be so nice warm under that blanket of his… _thought Sakura.

_It's so damn cold and he's asleep. Would he notice if I…?_

Sakura came finally to her decision. She came to her sensei, lifted his blanket and snuggled next to him.

Kakashi woke up, but didn't want to disturb Sakura. But he could at least make a little fun of her. She was turned with her back to him. He hugged her with one hand and let it rest on her stomach. He could feel how she froze, but than she relaxed and took his hand in hers.

"Old tricks, Kakashi." she muttered.

He chukled and closed his eyes.


End file.
